


Figure My Heart Out

by polysebongs



Series: I Know The Sound Of Your Heart [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drug Use, Fraternities & Sororities, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polysebongs/pseuds/polysebongs
Summary: "The boy in Seungcheol's doorway is beautiful, his long hair brushing past his shoulders as he awkwardly waves and steps into the room. Seungcheol is pretty sure his heart stops beating when the boy smiles, and if he wasn’t a bowl and two beers deep he would realize how cliche it is to think that."In which Seungcheol is an idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This really has nothing to do with So Far (It's Alright) other than a brief overlap at the end and also a tiny bit of backstory as to how the group formed.
> 
> Basically unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes.

“You might be the worst RA I’ve ever met,” Jisoo says when he opens the door to Seungcheol’s room. The RA is sitting at his desk, eyes noticeably bloodshot when he swivels to face Jisoo, a beer in one hand. Seungcheol just shrugs and raises the can to his lips, hooded eyes asking what Jisoo wants. “You know you can't drink in letters, right?”

“Well, it doesn’t matter if nobody sees you, and I was alone,” Seungcheol frowns down at the Greek letters stitched across his hoodie, ΠΔΣ in bright blue fabric over the center of his chest. “Most people knock before they enter a room, what do you want?”

“My roommate moved in today,” Jisoo is still hovering near the door, his hand on the door knob while Seungcheol stares at him from the other side of the room. Jisoo opens his mouth like he’s going to say something else but closes it at the last minute instead. 

“He's outside, isn't he?”

“Yep,” a cheery voice chimes from the other side of the thin door. Jisoo looks sheepish as he opens the door and Seungcheol nearly drops the can he's holding. The boy in Seungcheol's doorway is beautiful, his long hair brushing past his shoulders as he awkwardly waves and steps into the room. Seungcheol is pretty sure his heart stops beating when the boy smiles, and if he wasn’t a bowl and two beers deep he would realize how cliche it is to think that. 

“Cheol, this is Jeonghan. Jeonghan, Seungcheol,” Jisoo gestures between them, Seungcheol bolting out of his seat and tripping over his feet in his rush to meet Jeonghan’s extended hand. Jeonghan giggles and covers his mouth with his free hand, but Seungcheol is certain it was actually a choir of angels singing. 

“Nice to meet you, Jisoo’s told me a lot about you,” the glint in Jeonghan’s eyes makes it clear that Jisoo has definitely told Jeonghan all about Seungcheol’s freshman escapades after they joined Pi Delta Sigma last year. Seungcheol can feel his cheeks warming a bit and he shoots Jisoo a glare, making a mental note to find out what he told Jeonghan later.

“Right, well,” Jisoo starts, awkwardly trying to get out of the room before Seungcheol has a chance to hurt him, “we should go, uh, finish getting moved in.” 

“See you around,” Jeonghan calls out before he’s dragged down the hall by his roommate. Seungcheol collapses back into his desk chair and takes a long swig of his beer. This is going to be a rough year.

-

Seungcheol isn’t sure if he’s blessed or cursed when he walks into his intro to journalism class and he’s greeted with the sight of Jeonghan sitting near the back, hair falling like a curtain as he pulls a notebook from his bag. He doesn’t remember moving, but his feet pull him toward Jeonghan and suddenly he’s standing next to the long haired boy. Seungcheol can’t help but watch as Jeonghan tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, can’t help but follow the motion of the hand and focus on the way Jeonghan bites his lip as he searches for a pen in the pockets of his bag, can’t help but notice the way the light hits the planes of Jeonghan’s cheeks when he tilts his head up to look at Seungcheol. 

“Uh,” Seungcheol blinks, snapping back to reality. He can feel the heat start to spread over his cheeks at the smirk on Jeonghan’s face. “Mind if I sit with you?” 

“Y’know, you didn't need to wait for me to look up,”Jeonghan pats the space next to him as a response to the question and Seungcheol awkwardly shuffles past to claim the seat. Thankfully, the professor starts talking before Seungcheol can open his mouth and embarrass himself further.

 **Scoops:** I might be fucked  
**h0ng:** ????  
**Scoops:** I might be fucked up over your roommate  
**h0ng:** You fucked my roommate???  
**h0ng:** Dude you just met him!!  
**Scoops:** Youre an idiot  
**Scoops:** I think he might be the most beautiful person Ive ever seen  
**Scoops:** And hes in my class right now  
**h0ng:** Oh!!  
**h0ng:** Do you want me to tell him???  
**Scoops:** NO  
**Scoops:** But if he asks about me, make me sound cooler than I am  
**h0ng:** Well that will be easy!! :P  
**Scoops:** If we werent brothers I would beat you up

-

It’s nearly 10PM on a Saturday when Seungcheol knocks on Jisoo’s door. He's not exactly sure what he's expecting, but it sure as hell isn’t a smiling and shirtless Jeonghan answering the door. Seungcheol has to remind himself to breathe because, even with hair hair thrown into a messy bun at the back of his head, Jeonghan looks ethereal. “Is, uh, is Jisoo here?”

“What’s up?” Jisoo calls from his desk and Jeonghan shuffles aside to let Seungcheol in.

“You going to Pi Delt tonight? First rager of the semester.”

“No, but I am,” Jeonghan chimes as he pulls on an oversized pink sweatshirt and Seungcheol is suddenly hyperaware of how _cute_ the other is. Jeonghan pulls his hair down from the bun to let it fall around his shoulders in soft waves and secures the elastic around his wrist. “Remind me later that I have this, I’ll want it when I’m drunk. Let’s go, bye Jisoo!”

Seungcheol lets Jeonghan drag him out of the room by his wrist, barely even pausing to wave at Jisoo, and out of the dorm building toward the fraternity houses. “Uh, having roommate troubles?”

“Are you asking as my friend or my RA?” Jeonghan drops the wrist and faces Seungcheol with an exasperated huff. “He's been playing guitar for like four hours, Wonderwall on repeat. It’s the only song he knows. Did you know he named his guitar Sasuke? Thank god you showed up when you did, I was about to snap his neck.”

“The guitar’s neck or Jisoo’s?” Jeonghan stares at him for a second before he snorts, a funny look on his face. 

“I already like you better than Jisoo,” Jeonghan says as if he’s just decided on this, and Seungcheol can’t help the lopsided grin that creeps onto his face. “Don’t tell him that.”

“I like you better than Jisoo too, and I won’t tell if you won’t.”

The night progresses like that, Jeonghan’s hand wrapped loosely around Seungcheol’s wrist as he pulls him from beer pong to dancing as if he were the frat boy and not the other way around, and so do most weekends that semester. At some point, the hand on his wrist becomes the hand tangled with his own and the hair tie he was supposed to remind Jeonghan about becomes the one he keeps on his own wrist, in the spot where the hand used to be, to pull the locks away from the other’s drunken face. 

It’s a Saturday night in late November and a very drunk Seungcheol struggles to help a drunker Jeonghan tie back his hair. Even with his alcohol numbed fingers, the motion has become second nature, but Jeonghan won’t stop giggling and squirming. Seungcheol spins the other around to face him so he can tuck a few loose strands behind Jeonghan’s ear, but Jeonghan surges forward until Seungcheol can feel warm breaths on his cheeks and stares for a second. He presses a quick kiss to the tip of Seungcheol’s nose and giggles again. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Seungcheol shivers, the look Jeonghan’s giving him is inviting and confusing, like he’s daring Seungcheol to do something. So he does. He pulls Jeonghan in by the back of the neck and crushes their lips together. Suddenly nothing else exists except for the Jeonghan and how his lips feel moving against his own, his fingers threaded through Seungcheol’s hair as he pulls him closer, the way Jeonghan shudders when Seungcheol nips at his bottom lip, how Jeonghan tastes like fruity chapstick and cheap vodka. When they finally pull apart, panting with foreheads pressed together, Seungcheol stares for just a moment and he can’t stop himself from talking. “Come home with me?”

-

“So, what you’re telling me,” Soonyoung starts, he's got his legs up on Seungcheol's desk as he balances on the back legs of the chair he's sitting in, “is that you're whipped for Jisoo’s pretty roommate.” 

“I'm not whipped!”

“You literally wear elastics on your wrist constantly just in case he wants one,” the newly initiated freshman sends his big a knowing look. “And that's _before_ you started sleeping with him.”

Seungcheol kicks at the legs of his desk chair and sends Soonyoung flying backwards, arms flailing wildly until he lands on his back with a thump. “You're mouthy for a freshman.”

“That’s probably true, but I’m not wrong,” Soonyoung sighs, not making any motions to move from the floor. “Why don’t you just ask him out already?”

“He’s not interested like that, he always leaves as soon as we wake up.”

“But he stays the night,” the younger boy points out, “and he holds your hand. He’s into you.”

“No, he’s really not.” A knock on the door makes Seungcheol sigh and step over his little, a smirk appearing on Soonyoung’s face once the door is open. 

“Soonyoungie! How's my favorite dongsaeng?” Jeonghan sidesteps around Seungcheol and plops down onto the bed. “Jisoo’s boring so I figured I'd come over.” 

“Hyung, perfect timing” Soonyoung scrambles to sit up, scooting toward Jeonghan’s feet to rest his chin on the older’s knee, “you can settle this arguement between Seungcheol hyung and I! He says-”

“Soonyoung was just leaving,” Seungcheol says, clamping his hand over Soonyoung’s mouth. He grimaces when he feels a tongue on his palm and he pulls his hand away to wipe on his jeans. “You’re disgusting.”

“You brought that on yourself,” Soonyoung stands and returns the chair to its proper position. “I’ll let you two have the love nest all to yourselves.”

Seungcheol sags back once the door closes, praying for whatever higher powers there may be to strike him down before he can strangle his little and Jeonghan’s head finds its way onto his shoulder. “He’s exhausting, good thing he’s cute.”

“I’m cuter, right?” 

Seungcheol chuckles and slips his arm around Jeonghan’s shoulders, pulling him in tight to his side. “Of course.”

 

“Jisoo and I are getting an apartment starting this summer, we’re looking for a third person so we can get the place we want,” Jeonghan yawns, shifting his weight to lean more into Seungcheol. “Wanna live with us?”

-

“Okay, I think we’ve got most of these sorted,” Jisoo stands from where he’s crouched over a box in the kitchen and wipes the beads of sweat that had collected on his brow from running up and down the stairs in the summer heat. “I’m gonna run to the store and grab some snacks.”

“I’ll be here trying not to melt,” Jeonghan huffs as he pulls himself up to sit on the counter, the short hairs along his hairline sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

“Ditto,” Seugncheol stands pulls a water bottle from the fridge, it’s not cold yet but it’s something, and tosses one to each of his new roommates. Seungcheol watches the way Jeonghan’s adam’s apple bobs as he drinks, traces the line of his throat and side profile. Even sweaty and covered in grime from moving boxes, Jeonghan is still the most beautiful person Seungcheol has ever seen. Seungcheol moves to stand in front of Jeonghan, placing a hand on his thigh. “Why did we decide to move on the hottest day in the history of the world?”

Jeonghan snorts and pats the other on the head, fingers sliding to play with the shorts strands of hair at his neck before he grimaces at the moisture collected there. Jeonghan wipes his hand on Seungcheol’s shirt and leaves his arm draped over his shoulder. “This is a little surreal, don’t you think? Getting our first apartment.”

Seungcheol hums in agreement, letting his head drop forward to lean on Jeonghan’s chest. Standing like this, slotted between Jeonghan’s legs in the kitchen with the late afternoon light filtering in, he’s overcome with just how domestic this all is. The more he thinks about it, the more the urge to kiss the other man becomes overwhelming. He can't, he knows that he can't kiss Jeonghan, at least not fully sober in the middle of their kitchen surrounded by the boxes they should be unpacking. He settles for leaning further into Jeonghan’s shoulder and squeezing his thigh. Jeonghan releases a squeak as he tries to yank his leg from Seungcheol’s grip, but the growing smirk on Seungcheol's face lets Jeonghan know he's not getting away that easily. “I didn't know you were ticklish.” 

“Don't,” Jeonghan’s eyes are wide and he's gripping one of Seungcheol's hands in his own. Seungcheol chuckles, low and mischievous, and moves to poke at Jeonghan’s side. Jeonghan tries his best, but Seungcheol is quite a bit stronger and he can't fight him off long enough to catch his breath for more than a few seconds at a time. “Seungcheol please!”

“Please what? Keep going?” After a few more moments, Seungcheol lets up. Jeonghan slumps forward, panting, and rests his forehead against Seungcheol's. He’s pouting, but glint in his eyes tells Seungcheol that he should probably watch his back. Seungcheol tucks a piece of hair behind Jeonghan’s ear and smiles as an apology, foreheads still pressed together. “I like your laugh.”

“Uh, am I interrupting something?” Seungcheol startles when he hears Jisoo’s voice and painfully knocks his head against Jeonghan’s. Jisoo is standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a bag from the closest convenience store in his hand, looking extremely confused. 

-

“Stop moving so much,” Wonwoo mutters, blunt hanging off his lip and charcoal moving against a sketchpad. He needed to do some sort of portrait for his art class and had asked Seungcheol to be his model. Seungcheol sighs and leans back against the couch, waiting for Wonwoo to finish the initial sketch to be finished so he can light up the bowl in his hand. After a few more moments of only the sound of pencil on paper, Wonwoo straightens up and Seungcheol takes that as a sign he can move.

“How’s the leech?” Seungcheol lights up, eyeing Wonwoo as he takes a hit and looking for Wonwoo's reaction. Wonwoo and his roommate Jihoon had accidentally adopted a freshman over the course of the first month or so of the fall semester. 

“Annoying,” Wonwoo flicks his eyes up from his sketch pad for a brief second. “How’s the crush?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Seungcheol sighs once again, exhaling his smoke a little sooner than he would like, but he mentally praises himself for the lame comeback when Wonwoo’s cheeks tint the slightest bit pink. “I’ve decided to get over him.” The younger boy gives him a blank look and Seungcheol takes it to mean he should explain. “I’ve been living with him for like ten months now, if he was into me something would’ve happened. Right? So I’m just gonna, I dunno, find a rebound or something?”

“No offense hyung, but you’re an idiot,” Wonwoo’s hands are black from smudging his drawing when he points an accusing finger at Seungcheol. He takes a second to shove the glasses back up and pouts when he realises he most likely created a black streak up his nose. 

“Why’s hyung an idiot?” Soonyoung steps in from the kitchen, a beer in one hand and a slightly annoyed Jihoon in the other.

“He’s giving up on Jeonghan hyung.”

“You really are an idiot,” Jihoon deadpans as he flops down onto the couch, “no offense.”

Seungcheol sighs and it feels like that’s all he’s done since those three arrived. He fidgets with the lighter in his hands, creating tiny bursts of flame that are slightly hypnotising. Seungcheol doesn’t realise he had been totally spaced out until slender fingers are wrapping around his own, the hand guiding the small flame to meet the twisted end of a joint. Seungcheol lazily pulls his eyes away from the flame to the lips pursed around the white paper, and Jeonghan smirks as he lets the flame fizzle away. He drops the hand and instead offers the joint, holding the end that had previously been between his lips to bump at Seungcheol’s. Jeonghan drops to wedge himself between Seungcheol and the arm of the sofa when the blunt is out from between his fingers and rests his head on the wide shoulders. They stay like that for a while, and Seungcheol can only think about how stupid he is for letting himself move in with the man he’s been fawning over for almost two years, how stupid he is for getting stuck on Jeonghan for so long. He really is an idiot. 

-

“I’ll text you,” Seungcheol mutters as he finishes doing his belt up. No I won’t. He tugs his shirt back over his head, pulls his shoes on, and slips out of the dorm, never looking at the girl still in bed. He sighs when he checks his phone for the time, barely 11PM. If he hurries he can make it to the apartment before all the alcohol is gone. At some point, not only had his group moved their usual Friday hangouts to Jihoon and Wonwoo's shoebox of an apartment, Seungcheol's friend group had exponentially expanded. How he had managed to get roped into hanging out every weekend with a high school senior he wasn't really sure, but his little seemed to like him enough. The trek to across campus to the side street where the apartment is located feels longer than it really is, and Seungchceol curses the fact that he thought his light sweater would fight off the early November chill. Something about this walk reminds him of his sophomore year, weekends spent stumbling to and from the fraternity house with Jeonghan on his elbow, before they moved off campus and stopped going to parties. Seungcheol would like to think that it was simpler then, but it wasn’t. It was just the start of his problems, when he first fell for Jeonghan and first started making stupid decisions because his brain couldn’t keep up with his heart.

Seungcheol can hear the yelling coming from the cramped apartment almost before he can even see the entrance to the building. He stops to watch through the window as someone drunkenly dances on the wooden chest Jihoon kept shoved against the wall there. The person falls and Seungcheol snorts as he climbs the stairs, no doubt it was Soonyoung. He doesn’t bother knocking, probably wouldn’t be heard if he did. If it’s possible, the noise level rises when Seungcheol steps through the door and he’s nearly knocked off balance by Soonyoung when he crashes into him. 

“We didn’t think you were coming,” the younger slurs excitedly, one arm wrapped around Seungcheol’s waist and the other around the youngest member of the group’s wrist. Chan waves awkwardly from where he’s wobbling behind Soonyoung and Hansol fills Seungcheol’s empty hand with a shot, which he downs immediately. 

Seungcheol is about three shots and half a beer in when he gets a text from that girl, Yerin or something, telling him he forgot his hat. He sighs, gulps down what’s left of his beer, and clumsily makes his way between the others to the door. He nearly trips over outstretched legs twice but he manages to get out the door without much fuss, realizing how tipsy he really is when the cold air hits his cheeks and he doesn’t shiver like he knows he should.

“Seungcheol,” he turns to see Jeonghan standing in front of the door, the harsh stairway light making him look paler than usual. “Where are you going?”

“I forgot my hat…”

“Why have you been sneaking around and avoiding me? We all know that you’ve been out boning anyone that will give you a second look.” Jeonghan has his arms crossed and he’s got a weird expression that Seungcheol can’t pinpoint. He’s not really sure why, but for some reason Seungcheol is annoyed by the tone the other is using.

“Why do you care? It’s not like you’re my boyfriend,” Seungcheol snaps, the last word coming out watery and weak. Jeonghan’s face shifts, Seungcheol still can’t tell what it is exactly but suddenly the other looks a lot more vulnerable. 

“God, you really are an idiot. Do you realize that I’ve been waiting for, god, like two years for you to make a move on me? I’ve tried everything to make you see. Hell, all of our friends know but you can’t take a damn hint. Fuck it, maybe I’m nuts for waiting for you. Maybe I’m the idiot, but if you go back to that girl’s place that’s it for us.”

Seungcheol stands in shock for a few moments, trying and failing to process what Jeonghan had said. Before his brain can fully catch up, he’s moving forward and closing the gap between them and crashing their mouths together. At first Jeonghan doesn’t react, but he slowly melts into the kiss. They’ve kissed before, of course, but this time it’s different. This time, Seungcheol tries to put every emotion, everything he’s been bottling up since the day he met Jeonghan, into this kiss. When he finally pulls back, he lets their foreheads bump together. “I’m sorry.” 

-

“I love you,” Seungcheol whispers. It’s late on a Sunday morning and Seungcheol has his face pressed to Jeonghan’s bare chest while the other traces patterns his back with the tips of his fingers. Jeonghan laughs, and Seungcheol can feel the rumble in his chest. 

“Cheollie, I know. You’ve said it like seven times this morning.”

“I’m just making sure you know.” Seungcheol lifts his head to peer at Jeonghan, the morning light making him look more heavenly than usual. “You love me too, right?”

“Yeah, I love you too,” Jeonghan snorts, gesturing for Seungcheol to come closer so he can press a kiss to his forehead. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @chan_mp3


End file.
